Beel y sus besos
by Eve no jikan
Summary: ¡No pasó nada, nadie a visto nada, nadie hablará de esto jamás! - Se decía para si mismo Oga, luego de haber visto ACCIDENTALMENTE a Hilda bajo la regadera.


Beel y sus besos

One Shot

_By: Eve no jikan_

_¡Para todos aquellos bodokes que me leen y a los que les gusta esta pareja :'__3__!_

Kunieda se sonroja y aparta la mirada de inmediato, que lo haga es bastante usual, el motivo por el que lo hace no lo es tanto.

Furuichi está un poco celoso, él lo admite y trata de matar a Oga con la mirada, pero la mirada de Oga lo fulmina a él y Furuichi muere primero.

El temido Ogro cuida niños siente otra vez como unos palillos con comida le pican la mejilla, una y otra vez. Furuichi muere 50 veces y Oga gruñe y trata de tener paciencia, él es un buen tipo después de todo.

- Yo estoy bien, Hilda… ¿Por qué no mejor alimentas otra vez a beel? - murmura forzando una terrorífica sonrisa, mientras arrebata los palillos de la mano de Hilda y se mete rápidamente la comida a la boca.

Hilda se sonroja levemente y baja la cabeza, aunque él no entiende por qué y quiere rápidamente escapar de la situación tan incómoda.

Él ha dominado por completo la técnica, mete tanta comida como puede en la boca mastica y traga, Furuichi muere 100 veces y Oga siente que la comida no pasa por su garganta, Hilda lo mira preocupada porque es la segunda vez que se atraganta, ella intenta pasarle el botecito de leche y le acerca la pajilla para que pueda tomar más fácilmente, él se niega diciéndole que no la necesita, golpea su pecho y traga como puede, comer sin leche es para tipos duros… después de todo.

Las mejillas de Kunieda siguen sonrojadas, mira sin poder evitarlo desde su mesa, aparta la vista otra vez pero escucha como Oga se atraganta de nuevo y vuelve a mirar, ve a Hilda acercándole la pajilla otra vez y otra vez él la rechaza muy incómodo. Ya no es la única que lo nota, y escucha los nuevos murmullos de su alrededor.

Los casados de Ishiyama otra vez están siendo el centro de atención.

Furuichi aún resiste, ha muerto tantas veces ya que sinceramente se ha acostumbrado a la mirada fulminante de Oga, es que en realidad la rabia no es contra él, Oga podría fácilmente dirigirle esa mirada a la causante, pero eso tal vez la haría llorar, esta Hilda era un poco susceptible y la última vez que había ocurrido algo así y ella había llorado a él le había dejado un sabor amargo, era un poco espeluznante ver a la orgullosa nodriza llorando por algunas palabras suyas, eso le daba miedo, por alguna razón.

Y la otra razón por no protestar por las "atenciones" de Hilda se debía a que en parte que ella estuviera en ese estado era por su culpa. Un montón de sucesos horripilantes y vergonzosos que pasaron en media hora por la mañana de ese mismo día. Sólo deben saber que esa mañana beel necesitaba usar un baño, Oga corrió con él hasta el famoso cuarto y abrió la puerta que por cierto estaba sin seguro, la cortina de la ducha estaba abierta y Hilda estaba bajo la regadera, la reacción fue tan rápida, con una cara roja Tatsumi llamó a beel quien rápidamente entendió el mensaje, bebe beel fue arrojado a la cara furiosa de su madre y le dio un besito, mientras Oga corría por su vida a su habitación en la cual se encerró como toda una adolecente de 16 años, hasta 40 minutos después, para ir al instituto.

El beso fue _mágico_, Hilda ya no iba a torturarlo, matarlo y azotarlo y bebe beel se había convertido en un héroe, muy bien beel, ¡tu padre está orgulloso de ti!

Oga deja caer los palillos sobre la bandeja, agradece por la comida que Hilda le había preparado por la mañana y tomando a Furuichi por detrás del cuello de su camisa lo jala hasta desaparecer por los pasillos, tan rápido como puede, tan rápido que Hilda no puede seguirle.

-Ya lo he decidido, idiota Furuichi – murmura Oga como todo un hombre, en la azotea. – La regresaré a la normalidad y dejaré que me golpee 200 veces, sé que estará bien con eso.

Furuichi lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Bastardo, deberías sólo morir… -Gime Furuichi como si le hubieran sido infiel. - ¡Haber visto con esos ojos impuros la hermosura de Hilda-san! ¡Muere feliz Oga pervertido!

-¡Idiota! ¡Cállate! -Con el mismo malhumor de siempre le planta un golpe en el estómago con el codo, parece que perdió a Furuichi para siempre cuando este queda tumbado en el suelo.

El sonido de la campana resuena, Oga se dispone a dar la vuelta y volver a clases pero allí está Hilda, parada en la puerta de la azotea y pareciendo esperarle.

Él la ve allí y su vivaz imaginación parece retroceder el tiempo a esta mañana.

_Mierda._

Su cara se sonroja otra vez y aparta la mirada de inmediato, él no es bueno lidiando con estás cosas, esto jamás le había pasado antes, por mucho que veía a Misaki caminando medio desnuda de un lado al otro en casa por las mañanas, con Hilda es distinto, ella es una mujer, ¿no? Y él es un hombre después de todo, ¿no?

_Mierda._

- Furuichi, vamos, levántate tenemos que ir a clase… ¡Furuichi! –Oga lo jalonea agarrándolo de la camisa, no reacciona y como último recurso lo levanta y lo cuelga en su hombro, él es un buen tipo después de todo.

Y así caminan los 4 por los pasillos y así mismo llegan a su clase, Oga tira a Furuichi a su silla respectiva y él se sienta en la suya que está junto a la de Hilda quien ahora parece estar distraída con algo.

La clase pasa, Furuichi despierta a la mitad, pregunta qué fue lo que pasó y nadie le da importancia, Oga gira la cabeza y le sonríe con esa escalofriante sonrisa que fuerza a veces y levanta su pulgar en alto mientras algo parece brillar en sus ojos, Furuichi decide ya no preguntar nada más.

La clase termina de forma lenta, todos parecen desperezarse de sus sillas y acomodar sus cosas, como los buenos delincuentes que son. Oga finalmente llegó a una conclusión después de pensarlo unos momentos, no puede seguir así por siempre por lo que decide que al llegar a casa hará que beel bese a Hilda se dejará pegar 200 veces (probablemente más) y lo olvidará todo y jamás nadie hablará de eso.

Toma la decisión y parece que eso lo calma un poco, ya no escapa como una nenaza de Hilda, ahora es un poco más hombre, decide decirse.

Se van a casa los 4, en el camino Furuichi habla sobre algunas tonterías mientras Oga se convence a si mismo que no es tan grave, tan solo cuestión de olvidar. Se pone a prueba y mira por un minuto a Hilda y la ve como siempre la vio, una mujer demonio, insoportable, engreía, orgullosa y que sólo pensaba en bebé beel, aunque esto último era bueno y a veces lo consideraba admirable.

En realidad, en todo momento lo consideraba admirable.

Furuichi se fue a casa doblando por otra esquina y beel quien ya estaba algo cansado pasó a los brazos de Hilda a dormir. Los 3 regresaron a casa.

Beel despertó para la cena, todo estaba bien y aunque Hilda otra vez ofrecía ayuda a Oga cuando veía que este necesitaba unas servilletas o un vaso de jugo ya no decía nada y aceptaba, hasta cierto punto, su "amabilidad".

Sería después de la cena, beel tendría que estar listo. Le miró y el pequeño de cabello verde estaba siendo abrazado por la nodriza, ya lo había alimentado y lo tenía en brazos mientras recogía el pequeño platillo de su querido joven amo, a Oga solía gustarle ver a beel tan feliz.

Alargo hasta las 7: 56 el pequeño beso de beel, esperaba que Hilda terminara de bañar al pequeño de cabellos verdes y luego sería. Hilda entró 6 minutos después con beel envuelto en una toalla, tenía el pelo mojado y lucía animado.

Entonces Oga tomó un momento a beel y le susurró en el oído, beel asintió y aunque Oga veía más fácil lanzar a beel hasta Hilda, estando ya en posición, antes que lo hiciera Hilda se lo quitó de sus manos preocupada, beel se acercó a la cara de su querida nodriza y allí le besó.

Y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Oga mientras esperaba que ella pusiera a beel sobre la cama y desenvainara su espada para apuñalarlo, recordando lo de esta mañana.

Pero no pasó. Hilda apartó a beel despacio y le dio un beso en la frente, con una sonrisa en los labios, no parecía enojada.

- ¿Por qué me estás mirando, basura? – Hilda le reclamó.

- ¿Eh? ¿No vas a matarme, azotarme o cortarme los pulgares? –se aventuró a preguntar él, llenándose de valentía, ella lo ignoró mientras continuaba secando el cabello de su pequeño amo.

Oga suspiró aliviado, en verdad, en verdad aliviado, estaba por salir de la habitación cuando la voz de Hilda lo detuvo.

-¿Realmente crees que lo voy a dejar pasar como si nada, bastardo? –Hilda sonrió de forma macabra mientras desenvainaba su espalda. – Vas a morir escoria

_Mierda._

_Oga corrió por su vida._

Perdonen por el final, bueno… este trabajo es algo que hice a lo rápido, diría. Quería terminarlo y este es el resultado xD

Como sea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, una persona como yo no puede evitar escribir algo sobre esta pareja luego de ver el arco de navidad, fue tan…. Mieda, fue emozo! *^*

Exijo apoyo a ese manga! (hay rumores que dicen que está en peligro de ser cancelado T^T)

Bueno, gracias por leer :'3


End file.
